<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Plague For Another by Yatzstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375980">One Plague For Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar'>Yatzstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadimus Prime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dad Optimus Prime, Episode: s01e13 Sick Mind, Episode: s01e14 Out of His Head, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Parent Optimus Prime, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Post-Episode: s01e14 Out Of His Head, Transformer Sparklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In attempting to cure Optimus of the Cybonic Plague, Bee contracts his own plague, one that has haunted him ever since Tyger Pax.</p><p>A deeper look at the episodes "Sick Mind" and "Out of His Head" and the effects Megatron's presence might have had on Bumblebee and the interactions therein.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadimus Prime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus being afflicted with the Cybonic plague was something Bumblebee had never dared to consider, especially on Earth, and it seemed as though he had walked into a waking nightmare, made doubly worse by the fact that they had to sneak into Megatron’s ship to find the cure. Megatron had cast a shadow over Bumblebee for vorns. His history with the Decepticon leader had left him scarred both physically and mentally, so much so that the notion of entering the warlord’s ship was enough to give him pause, even if its leader was dead.</p><p>“Bumblebee,” Arcee said, noting his troubled gaze on Optimus, “come with.”</p><p>He followed her off to the side hesitantly, and she cast a furtive glance at the children to ensure they were not listening before speaking again.</p><p>“I want you to help me board the ship,” she murmured.</p><p>Bumblebee faltered, clutching instinctively at his throat as memories of Megatron’s cruel grasp pushed their way to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Arcee said firmly. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p><em>“I know,”</em> Bee whispered.</p><p>Arcee gave him a sympathetic look. “If you can’t handle it, I can go by myself or take—”</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Bee interjected. <em>“I’ll do it. You shouldn’t go alone, and Optimus needs us.”</em></p><p>“Don’t worry about him,” she murmured, placing a gentle servo on his arm. “We’ll get him healed.”</p><p> </p><p>Finding out that Megatron was in fact clinging to life made Bee feel like his hydraulics were failing, and he hardly dared approach the titanic form laid out on the medical berth until Arcee confirmed his unconsciousness. Hearing Arcee and Ratchet argue about what to do only made him feel worse, fear of Megatron and fear for Optimus culminating in a paralyzing mix.</p><p>And then, he found himself agreeing to participate in a cortical psychic patch. He surprised himself as the binary stumbled from his vocoder, and Arcee turned to face him, looking just as shocked as he felt.</p><p>“Bee,” she said, lowering her voice beneath the range of the comms. “This is dangerous, especially for you. I know how you get around Megatron and—”</p><p><em>“Somebody has to do this,”</em> Bee retorted. <em>“Optimus is dying, and I can’t let that happen. I can’t…”</em></p><p>“I know,” she said softly, “but only if you’re sure.”</p><p><em>“I’m sure.”</em> Bee felt terrified as he looked back at the slumbering form of Megatron, and he could almost feel the pain of his claws sinking into his neck, but he pushed the feelings away. Optimus would die if he didn’t do this, and that was worse than anything Megatron had ever done or could do to him.</p><p>The logical part of his processor knew that Megatron would not be able to harm him, as nothing was physical. He also knew that Optimus would not approve of him undertaking such a dangerous task, especially since Megatron was involved, but this was their only chance to keep their leader from succumbing to the dreaded plague.</p><p>He clung to these thoughts as Arcee set up the equipment, unable to keep himself from trembling a little. As she approached him with the cord that would link his and Megatron’s minds, she touched his shoulder gently.</p><p>“Let us know if you need to be pulled out,” she said. “Saving Optimus is no good if we lose you in the process.”</p><p>He nodded silently, bracing himself as Arcee moved to set up the patch. Everything took a funny turn as they were connected, and then he stood in the one place he never thought he would be: Megatron’s mind.</p><p>It was just as dark and twisted as he imagined it would be, a shadowy reflection of Kaon, which made Optimus’ appearance all the more confusing. Bee’s confidence was bolstered by seeing his leader, only for it to be swiftly quashed when Megatron himself appeared and reduced Optimus to nothingness with a single swipe of a servo blade. Only Ratchet’s reminder that it was all a fabrication of Megatron’s mind kept Bee from losing his nerve as Optimus reappeared, only to be killed again.</p><p>Bee was unsurprised that Megatron tried to attack him, but that made it no less horrifying when the servo blade swung at him over and over again, only to pass through him painlessly. Megatron deduced that he was real within a matter of minutes, and Bee forced himself to face the Decepticon, emboldened by the fact that he could not be harmed.</p><p>The lack of time both he and Optimus had made him admit more than he would have liked to the warlord. His desperation drove him to reveal the Cybonic plague, and he tried to not get too angry over Megatron’s gloating. When Megatron asked him why he should reveal the cure, words stumbled from his vocoder before he could even think, trying to appeal to the Decepticon’s sense of entitlement and pride, his narcissistic need to kill Optimus himself.</p><p>His ploy worked, giving Ratchet what he needed to save Optimus. Only when the dream began to tear apart did Megatron realize he had been tricked, and he leapt at Bee in a terrifying flash. However, the scout was already gone, surging upwards through the layers of subconscious back into his own mind, Megatron’s roar of “<em>Take me!”</em> echoing in his receptors.</p><p>He came to his senses just in time to hurl himself through the Groundbridge, Arcee hot on his heels as they sought to escape Starscream. He buzzed a sigh of relief as the portal closed behind them, happy that everything was over and done with, and they had the cure.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet was swift to manufacture the cure, utilizing the Cybertronian resources they had scrounged together. Once it was administered, Optimus’ condition improved in minutes, and within the hour he was fully lucid and speaking. Eventually, Ratchet got fed up with the incessant chatter and questions, mainly from the children and Bumblebee, and shooed everyone out, leaving the two older mechs alone as the medic watched Optimus’ improvement.</p><p>“Ratchet,” Optimus called as his strength slowly returned, “how did you find the cure? I thought surely…”</p><p>“It was all Bumblebee’s doing,” Ratchet said, keeping a close optic on Optimus vitals. “He and Arcee went to the Decepticon ship, and they found Megatron aboard, alive but in stasis. I figured if the cure was anywhere to be found, it would be in his mind, and Bee volunteered to go into his subconscious by way of a cortical psychic patch.”</p><p>“Megatron’s mind…” The news that Megatron still lived in some form was surprising enough, but the fact that Bee was willing to enter the warlord’s mind was the most shocking to Optimus. “Is he alright?”</p><p>“Scans indicated his processor is functioning normally, but emotionally, I don’t know.” Ratchet paused. “It would likely be wise to speak with him once I clear you.”</p><p>Optimus nodded his agreement. He knew the damage of Tyger Pax better than anyone, as he had dedicated himself to protecting the youngling from further harm if possible. He had seen firsthand the trauma inflicted by Megatron both physically and mentally, so Bee’s journey into the Decepticon’s mind was more than just an excursion into enemy territory, it was going against the mech he feared most.</p><p>“His bravery never fails to astound me,” Ratchet continued. “He puts the rest of us to shame.”</p><p>“Indeed, thought at times I wish he were more careful,” Optimus admitted. “It would certainly put my mind at ease.”</p><p>“Being careful is not a concept Bee is well acquainted with.” Ratchet fixed the Prime with a vaguely amused look. “He clearly learned from you.”</p><p>Optimus’ lips twitched, threatening a smile. “That is a fair assessment, old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee sat in his quarters, staring at his servos, deep in thought. Optimus had been cleared by Ratchet, lifting a great weight off everyone. The children had gone home for the night, giving him time to think. At first he thought he had walked away from the encounter unscathed, but now he was unsure. Several times throughout the evening he had heard Megatron’s voice, seen flashes of the Decepticon’s snarling faceplate in his mind’s eye. It was strange and invasive, as he normally tried his best to keep his thoughts away from the warlord, and he wondered if his trip into the mindscape had brought about some sort of repercussions for him based on his past experiences.</p><p>A knock came at his door, interrupting his thoughts. <em>“Come in.”</em></p><p>The door hissed open, revealing Optimus. “Hello, Bumblebee.”</p><p><em>“Optimus!”</em> Bee stood up, surprised to see the Autobot leader up and about after the strenuous day. <em>“How do you feel?”</em></p><p>“Perfectly fine,” Optimus replied, stepping into the room. “I owe that to you.”</p><p>Bee waved away the praise, his systems heating with embarrassment. <em>“Ratchet did all the planning. I just followed his orders.”</em></p><p>“But it was you who went into Megatron’s mind. Do not underestimate your importance, little spark.”</p><p><em>“I just…couldn’t let you die. I had to go.”</em> Bee let out a heavy sigh that shook his whole frame.</p><p>“I am continuously grateful for your bravery.” Optimus touched his scout’s shoulder gently. “Are you unharmed?”</p><p>Bee paused, briefly considering not mentioning the strange flashes of Megatron’s likeness he had been having, but decided to tell him. He could never manage to hide things from Optimus for very long, anyway. <em>“I…I don’t know. I thought I was, but now…I’m not so sure. I’ve been hearing things, seeing things in my mind.”</em></p><p>Optimus frowned. “What things?”</p><p>
  <em>“…Megatron.”</em>
</p><p>When Bee said the name of his enemy, Optimus became aware of a slight discordance in the youngling’s spark, hanging at the edge of his Matrix-given senses. He was always keenly aware of Bee’s spark, keeping its presence in the back of his mind. And now, he felt something had changed, barely perceptible even to him, but there nonetheless.</p><p>Concerned, he leaned down, putting himself faceplate to faceplate with Bee, trying to gauge the strange feeling. He had never seen a cortical psychic patch performed due to the danger it could pose, and now it was possible the scout was suffering side effects that were undocumented during the war. But the fact whatever it was affected his very spark was the most concerning aspect, as the spark was practically unmendable if damaged, and there could be dire consequences.</p><p><em>“…Optimus?”</em> Bee asked, confused and intimidated by the Prime’s unwavering, intense stare. <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p>Optimus was silent for a moment longer, trying to gauge the strangeness, but it was too faint and imperceptible. He straightened, shaking his head. “I am…unsure. There is something different about you now.”</p><p>Bee looked down at himself. <em>“I don’t feel different!”</em></p><p>“It could be simply a case of your mind trying to come to grips with such a strange experience, as you are predisposed to fearing Megatron. However, it is hard to say, as the potential side effects of the psychic patch remain unknown to us.”</p><p><em>“Maybe.”</em> Bee turned his servos this way and that<em>. “It seems so real, like Megatron is right next to me.”</em></p><p>“I will go wake Ratchet. He might—”</p><p>“<em>Let him rest tonight,”</em> Bee interjected. <em>“He’s been through a lot these past couple of days.”</em></p><p>Optimus frowned. “Only if you are certain.”</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe I just need to recharge and give my processor a break.”</em>
</p><p>“Perhaps. We shall see what tomorrow brings then, if you wish to wait.” Optimus paused, then added, “You are welcome to spend the night in my quarters.”</p><p>If Bee had a mouth with which to smile, he would have. When nightmares of Tyger Pax came, he always ended up curled next to Optimus, taking comfort in the presence of his spark that always lulled him into a dreamless recharge. The Prime offered such comforts when he deemed Bee might be prone to nightmares, which this circumstance certainly threatened.</p><p>“<em>I think I will,”</em> Bee replied, hoping that a good recharge free of disturbance would rid him of the strange hallucinations. “<em>I…I’m a little scared.”</em></p><p>“We will figure out how to help you. You will be fine, little spark.”</p><p> </p><p>From deep within Bee’s processor, Megatron watched the interactions between youngling and Prime. It was clear Optimus had a soft spot for the youngling that extended deeper than he had originally thought, and he had to make his move soon. By way of his Primus-given powers, Optimus could sense his presence within the scout whether he realized it was him or not, and it was only a matter of time before all the pieces fell into place and they sought to expel him. This was his one chance to regain control of his body, but fortunately, the scout falling into recharge would allow him to gain more control over his processor.</p><p>Through Bee’s optics, he watched as his host curl up near the Prime, dwarfed by his titanic form. Even Megatron could feel the torrent of Optimus’ spark washing over him in an endless flow, and where the scout basked in it, he despised it. No more was said as they both drifted off, a large servo resting upon a small helm the only communication needed.</p><p>Finally, Bee fell into recharge fully, leaving Megatron to his own devices. With a disdainful growl directed at the two Autobots, he descended deeper into Bee’s processor, determined to win his body back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual this became way longer than I thought, so it'll be three chapters now lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A small yellow figure darted across the floor of the Autobot base, the patter of tiny pedes acting as a warning to nearby Autobots that they should watch their step.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bee, where did you go?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sparkling ignored Ratchet’s irate cry somewhere behind him, intent on getting to the entrance of the base. He knew in his spark Optimus had returned home, something he hoped and prayed for every time the Prime went out to battle the Decepticons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure enough, he was rewarded with the sight of the great mech having just stepped through the door when he rounded the corner, much to his excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Op’mus!” Bee yelled, the sight of his beloved lending speed to his steps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Optimus barely had time to bend down as the tiny yellow figure came hurtling towards him, managing to catch the sparkling in his servos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re home!” Bee exclaimed, wriggling with excitement as he was lifted to the Prime’s chassis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am.” Optimus gave the sparkling a gentle smile, the weariness of long battle and the sting of his wounds fading as he held him close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other Autobots were unable to help but smile at the sight of the Prime and his sparkling. Even Magnus’ stony countenance cracked a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bee!” Ratchet hurried into the room, slowing when he sighted the sparkling in Optimus’ servos. “How many times have I told you to not run off like that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Felt Op’mus,” Bee defended. “Had to come see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should not cause trouble for Ratchet, little one,” Optimus chided. “He is only trying to keep you safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t like when you leave,” Bee murmured, clutching tightly at the plating of the Prime’s chassis. “Don’t like when I can’t feel you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but you need not worry. I will always come back for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bee’s only response was to snuggle down further into the Prime’s hold, resting his helm on one chassis plate and listening to the spark therein.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the shadows of the memory, Megatron watched everything, unable to keep a sneer from twisting his faceplate. He had never failed to notice Bumblebee’s undying admiration for Optimus, but now he saw just how deep their relationship extended. He had long supposed Orion Pax’s sentiment was buried beneath the Wisdom of the Primes, but now it was clear that it remained, though he had likely gone to great lengths to hide it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bumblebee’s processor was filled with many such memories strung across the vorns of the scout’s subconscious, and it was clear what he tried to keep at the front of his processor. Megatron met this knowledge with disgust at the devotion of them both, but the youngling’s mind would be easy to conquer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A thread of apprehension wove its way into his ambitious thoughts. Optimus’ relationship with the scout could be an advantage for him, but it could also be his undoing. In that moment, he remembered Tyger Pax and the look Optimus had given him when he saw him standing over Bumblebee’s ravaged body. He had relied on Optimus’ sense of mercy many times, but that day, he had known the Prime meant to kill him without hesitation. If Optimus figured out he resided within his beloved scout’s mind, the results could be catastrophic. No doubt the crotchety old medic would figure out some way to expel his consciousness and extinguish him for good, which was something he could not allow. He would need to be careful with how he proceeded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeping these things carefully considered, Megatron descended further and further into Bumblebee’s mind, exuding his control over the scout’s slumbering subconscious.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Bumblebee awoke the next day, he was unsurprised to find Optimus already gone. Few things short of complete incapacitation prevented the Prime from rising early and patrolling the land around the base.</p><p>At first, all seemed well. The visions and hallucinations from the previous night had seemingly vanished, until he and Bulkhead decided to engage in a friendly game of lobbing. In the middle of the game, the whole world seemed to fade away, and the next thing he knew Miko was shouting something about a foul and Bulkhead was approaching him.</p><p>“Bee?” Bulkhead asked. “The hoop’s over there.”</p><p>Bee looked from the dent in the wall to the lobbing ball lying on the floor. <em>“Uh…I don’t know why I did that.”</em></p><p>After the game, he went looking for Ratchet, and the visions began anew with frightening intensity. Everything around him vanished as images that he most certainly did not remember appeared before him.</p><p>
  <em>How did I escape annihilation?</em>
</p><p>A slender, sharp servo pulled a crackling sliver of Dark Energon from a tarnished chassis. Starscream loomed above, a malicious grin on his faceplate.</p><p>
  <em>Starscream!</em>
</p><p>Bee stumbled as the visions left as suddenly as they had come. He paused, leaning heavily against the wall, trying to get his bearings. The voice he had heard was unmistakable; it was Megatron.</p><p>His spark thundering, Bee redoubled his search for Ratchet.</p><p>It was only minutes later, in the main room of the base, when it happened again. Initially thinking the room empty, he sighted an unfamiliar device sitting on the console, likely belonging to the medic he sought.</p><p>It was as though a veil had fallen over him, separating him from the world, pushing him back from his own body. Vaguely, he was aware of movement, his servo reaching out, but all he could see was Megatron’s harrowing countenance filling his vision.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, go on, scout. Obey my will.</em>
</p><p>The device from the console crumpled in his fist easily.</p><p>“Bumblebee!”</p><p>Ratchet’s shout seemed to break the spell. Disoriented, Bee turned to face the medic, unsure of what had just transpired.</p><p>“I needed that!” the medic yelled.</p><p>Bee looked down at the ruined device in his hand. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“What has gotten into you?” Ratchet asked.</p><p>Bee looked down at the ruined device in his servo. <em>“I…I’ve been seeing Megatron’s face ever since the cortical psychic patch.”</em></p><p>“You’ve been seeing Megatron’s face?” Ratchet echoed. “I need to take a look at you.”</p><p>Normally Bee detested medical exams of any kind, but this time he did not argue, allowing himself to be led towards the medical bay.</p><p>“Optimus, do you read me?” Ratchet called into his comm. “Something is wrong with Bumblebee.”</p><p>The response was immediate. “I need a Groundbridge.”</p><p>Moments later, Optimus strode into the base, a worried frown on his face. “The visions have not ceased?”</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Bee replied from the berth. <em>“They’ve gotten worse.”</em></p><p>“How long has this been going on?” Ratchet asked, looking between scout and Prime.</p><p><em>“Since I left the psychic patch yesterday</em>,” Bee replied quietly, staring at his servos. <em>“I thought rest might help, but…”</em></p><p>“The literature never spoke of visions,” Ratchet said, running his scanner over Bee. “You’ve been hearing Megatron as well?”</p><p><em>“It was like he was right next to me.”</em> Bee’s optics rotated wide.</p><p>“There is something different about his spark now,” Optimus said, coming to stand beside the berth. “Something I cannot understand.”</p><p>Ratchet preformed another scan centered on Bee’s spark, and frowned at the readings. “There’s nothing abnormal here. Do you feel different?”</p><p><em>“No.”</em> Bee touched his spark chamber gently. <em>“Just the visions.”</em></p><p>Ratchet thought for a moment. “I will consult the literature I have stored away. Wait here.”</p><p>As Ratchet left, Bee looked up at Optimus. <em>“I’m scared.”</em></p><p>“I know,” Optimus murmured, “but I will be here with you no matter what happens.”</p><p>Bee heaved a sigh, leaning his helm against Optimus’ frame.</p><p>Ratchet returned quickly, but it was obvious by his expression that no easy solution had presented itself. “The literature does not speak of spark differences or visions.”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of these symptoms in any sickness?” Optimus queried.</p><p>“No.” Ratchet paused to think before continuing. “The best thing I can recommend at this time would be to put him into complete stasis.”</p><p>Bee straightened, regarding the medic fearfully. <em>“S-stasis?”</em></p><p>“At this point I feel it is the best option.”</p><p>The last time Bee had been in full stasis was after Tyger Pax, and that was not an experience he wanted to repeat. Furthermore, it would render him unable to help his fellow Autobots completely.</p><p>“Ratchet, are you certain?” Optimus asked.</p><p>“Yes. It will give his processor a chance to relax that is not afforded in regular recharge.”</p><p>Bee turned his gaze to Optimus. <em>“I won’t be able to help the team.”</em></p><p>“You have helped us greatly by healing me,” Optimus said, “and now you can help us, help me, by being healed yourself.”</p><p>Bee buzzed anxiously, his mind turning to the visions of Megatron and the renewed horrors of Tyger Pax that they brought with them. Optimus felt his sparkrate increase and reached out, cradling his helm gently and forcing their optics to meet.</p><p>“I know this is upsetting, but this is our best option with limited resources. Stasis will relieve you of these visions, and hopefully when you awake it will all be gone.”</p><p><em>“I know,”</em> Bee replied softly, though his expression was still despondent.</p><p>Optimus leaned down until the crests of their helms touched, resting his forehead upon Bee’s. “I will remain with you even in this, little spark.”</p><p>Bee exhaled softly, allowing Optimus’ comfort to temporarily banish his fear.</p><p>The moment was cut short when the sound of motors echoed in the tunnel, heralding the arrival of Arcee, Bulkhead, and the children. Optimus pulled away, though a servo lingered on Bee’s shoulder just a moment longer.</p><p>The children came in with a thousand questions, confused and worried by Bee’s absence. Optimus did his best to patiently answer their questions, and Ratchet slightly less patiently. Bee just sat quietly as Ratchet prepared him for stasis, pointedly ignoring their worried looks. His consuming fear of Megatron and how it had come about was not something he was ready to discuss with any of them.</p><p>Finally, everything was ready, and Bee rose to step into the medical dock. As Ratchet applied the stasis cord to him, he caught Optimus’ gaze. As always his faceplate betrayed little of his emotions, but Bee could see the soft encouragement that lay just beneath the surface. The sight gave him a little boost in courage, and he leaned his helm back, waiting for stasis.</p><p>Ratchet hit the switch, and he plunged into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>The call came in about the Decepticons’ latest activity only moments after Bee was put into stasis. Starscream had become bolder in the face of Megatron’s absence, and he now posed a threat to humanity with his operations in the arctic.</p><p>Optimus knew this was a fight he should not sit out, but he felt no less conflicted as Arcee and Bulkhead moved off to prepare for battle.</p><p>“You need to go,” Ratchet said, taking note of the troubled frown on his friend’s face.</p><p>“I know.” Optimus gazed at Bee’s still form suspended in the med dock. “But I do not want to leave him.”</p><p>“I will ensure he is taken care of.” Something wistful flashed across Ratchet’s face for an instant. “Just like old times.”</p><p>Optimus nodded, knowing he had to go regardless of how he felt. He walked up to the med dock, placing a servo on Bee’s limp arm. “I will be back soon, little spark.”</p><p> </p><p>Full stasis was more than Megatron could have asked for. The shutdown of all primary functions would give him the edge he needed to gain full control of the scout’s body long enough to return to his own. He expected the Autobot’s subconscious would still try to fight him, but he was prepared.</p><p>When stasis hit, Bee’s mind relaxed fully, extending Megatron’s control. He grasped at everything he could until he met resistance, and if he had his body he would have grinned. Nothing was fun without a fight.</p><p>Bee’s subconscious took the form of the Autobot base back on Cybertron, the place he considered home. Megatron recognized it, having finally found the base as the Autobots abandoned it. In the midst of the base stood Bee himself, but he looked different than he did in the real world. No more was his face bound in a replacement vocoder, the horrible damage undone.</p><p>Megatron was only mildly surprised by this change. It seemed that just as his subconscious allowed him to slay Optimus, the scout’s mind allowed him the mercy of being whole.</p><p>He did not bother disguising his presence as he stepped towards Bee. The scout sensed his coming and whirled, extending his servo gun in an instant as he sighted the unmistakable likeness.</p><p><em>“Megatron!”</em> Bee’s shout rang loud in true words, unbound by binary as he fired off several blasts.</p><p>Megatron did not even blink as the bolts phased through his form, having expected such a reaction.</p><p>Bee stared, shocked by the ineffectiveness of his weapons. He took a step back, instinctively shrinking away from the hulking specter. <em>“Wh-what are you doing here?”</em></p><p><em>“Use your mind, scout,”</em> Megatron growled. <em>“It is not hard to figure out.”</em></p><p>After a moment of consideration, Bee’s optics went wide as it hit him. <em>“I’m in stasis. Ratchet put me in stasis because I was seeing…you.”</em></p><p>Megatron bared sharp denta in a sadistic smile. <em>“Indeed.”</em></p><p><em>“You’re in my head. How…?”</em> Bee’s expression turned to horror. <em>“The patch.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Now you see, scout. This is all your doing.”</em>
</p><p>Bee backed away as Megatron advanced on him<em>. “Get out!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I intend to. I have been attempting to exert my control over you since I arrived here, and now I will have it.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I won’t let you!”</em> Bee shouted, trying to summon his courage.</p><p><em>“I cannot leave until I get my own body back,”</em> Megatron hissed. <em>“It is best you do not fight it.”</em></p><p>Bee felt a push against his mind, a powerful surge like what he had felt when he was awake. He did his best to resist the Decepticon’s hold, though it raged through him like a spreading poison.</p><p><em>“Would you have me stay in here, scout?”</em> Megatron snarled as he redoubled his efforts. <em>“I made your life miserable enough at Tyger Pax, and I can make it an agony in your own mind!”</em></p><p>Though the words cut deep, Bee did not reply, desperately trying to maintain his hold. He knew he was alone in this fight—Optimus could not protect him in his own mind.</p><p>Megatron’s temper was fraying rapidly with his continued resistance. <em>“Optimus isn’t here, so give it up, youngling. You can’t run and hide behind him like a coward this time!”</em></p><p><em>“I’m not a coward!”</em> Bee snapped back.</p><p><em>“Oh, are you now?”</em> Megatron barked a humorless laugh<em>. “I see the fear in your optics every time you look at me. I see it now in your own mind, threatening to paralyze you.”</em></p><p><em>“You’re the coward,”</em> Bee hissed, the manifestation of his consciousness now trembling beneath the strain of trying to keep hold of his mind. <em>“I know how you turned and ran.”</em></p><p><em>“What did you say?”</em> Megatron’s voice was suddenly low and dreadful.</p><p><em>“Optimus told me.”</em> Bee fixed an angry glare on the Decepticon. <em>“He told me how you turned and ran from him on Tyger Pax after you hurt me.”</em></p><p>Suddenly, Megatron’s claws were digging into his neck, lifting him off the ground in an awful re-enactment of that day on Tyger Pax.</p><p><em>“You dare call me coward</em>?” Megatron bellowed, shaking the scout like a rag doll. <em>“If I did not need you to gain my own body back, I would make Tyger Pax seem like a mercy compared to the agony I would inflict on your mind!”</em></p><p>Bee could make no reply, fear having taken hold of his mind completely. All the terror of that day came rushing back in a mad torrent, sapping his courage as he hung once more in the savage grip that had mauled him and cost him his voice.</p><p>That gave Megatron the edge he needed. Bee’s resistance crumpled beneath his will, and with a sadistic grin, he dropped the scout, turning his attention to controlling his new form.</p><p>Bee was still strangely aware of the movements his body made, though he was no longer in control. His spirit exhausted, he could only watch as Megatron marched his body forward, ignoring Raf’s questions and punching in a set of unknown coordinates into the Groundbridge. He had hoped Optimus would be there, as he would know right away that something was wrong, but his spark sank when he saw the base appeared to be empty.</p><p>As the Groundbridge opened, his receptors caught the sound of Ratchet shouting something, but Megatron ignored it and walked through the portal, stepping out onto a dark, rocky plane that he did not recognize.</p><p><em>Where is it?</em> Megatron growled.</p><p>As Megatron advanced his body further, Bee felt something in his spark, a low, dreadful pulse. Megatron stopped at a pile of rubble and started digging through it, and the bad feeling only grew stronger. Finally, Bee glimpsed a sheen of purple between the rocks, and his mind shuddered as he realized what the warlord sought: Dark Energon.</p><p>With a triumphant growl, Megatron tore away the last of the rocks, revealing the dark shard. Bee tried to gather his strength, fight back and prevent him from gaining it, but the Decepticon only tightened his hold on his body.</p><p><em>Be still,</em> Megatron hissed.</p><p>As soon as his servos touched it, Bee knew he had hold of something Cybertronians were never meant to possess. It simultaneously burned against his plating and sent an icy chill through him. He wanted nothing more than to drop it and run, but Megatron reveled in the dark feeling. He did not know what purpose Megatron had in mind yet, but he knew it would not be good.</p><p>Megatron turned him back to the Groundbridge and marched through it, met by Ratchet’s frowning countenance.</p><p>“Bumblebee, what have you been doing?” the medic asked, looking him over worriedly. He caught one servo, his optics widening as he realized what it held. “Dark Energon—“</p><p>Bee wanted to warn him, but could only watch in horror as Megatron drew back a servo and dealt Ratchet a tremendous blow, sending him crashing back into the console with tremendous force. When Megatron turned his optics on Raf, who watched the scene with confusion and fear, he rose up in desperation.</p><p><em>Don’t hurt him!</em> he cried, pushing against the Decepticon’s invading will and trying to pierce the veil between him and his body.</p><p><em>You Autobots and your pathetic pets.</em> The weight of Megatron’s control grew even more crushing, so much so that Bee feared his subconscious might give out altogether.</p><p>
  <em>If you hurt him, I’ll kill you, I swear it!</em>
</p><p>Megatron did not have time to deal with the scout or the human, so he grabbed the child and deposited him on a high vent shelf. He returned to the Groundbridge and punched in a new set of coordinates, this time to the location of the Nemesis that remained in the Autobot’s database.</p><p>Relieved that Raf was not hurt, Bee lay low, trying to approach the situation as he would beyond the confines of his own mind. He watched as Megatron plunged through the bridge once more, returning to the halls of his warship. Almost immediately he was sighted by Decepticons walking the halls, but Megatron did not even give them a chance to draw their weapons. He plowed through his own soldiers with frightening efficiency, coming away with hardly a ding to Bee’s plating, not even breaking stride as he continued in his course.<br/><br/>As soon as he stepped into the infirmary and Bee sighted Megatron’s comatose form, he knew what the warlord intended for the Dark Energon: he wanted to resurrect himself. As he debated his next course of action, Megatron started setting up the cortical psychic patch. Both Autobot and Decepticon were interrupted when voices called out for Bee, and he recognized them as Ratchet and Raf.</p><p>Megatron turned just in time to see Ratchet flying towards him with a servo raised, and for a moment Bee hoped his strike would land true, to no avail. Megatron dodged the medic’s blows easily and retaliated with a powerful blow to the chassis, knocking him against the wall.</p><p>Bee started to fight again, feeling Megatron’s hold on him loosen slightly as he became distracted. He had to stop the Decepticon from regaining his own body, and Ratchet’s presence gave him the foothold he needed to fight back. Shoving Megatron’s consciousness aside, his control came crashing back in full force. Trying to keep a hold on everything, it took him a moment to realize that Raf was calling out to him.</p><p><em>“Raf?”</em> he buzzed. <em>“I…can’t…”</em></p><p>“That’s right, Bee! It’s me!” Raf cried.</p><p><em>Unbelievable!</em> Megatron roared. He attacked with a vengeance, sending white-hot bolts of pain through Bee’s consciousness.</p><p><em>“He’s…coming…”</em> Bee stuttered, feeling his grip slipping once more. <em>“I won’t be able…to…”</em> Another strike from Megatron shattered his control completely, sending him back into the depths of his mind and his body crashing to the floor.</p><p><em>If I were not more concerned with Starscream I would ensure you never regain control of your body!</em> Megatron thundered.</p><p>Bee let out a cry as Megatron tore at his consciousness, barely able to focus on what his body was doing. He caught a flash of Ratchet’s faceplate, caught the impact as Megatron him aside once more. He tried to rise, knowing Megatron was seconds away from resurrecting himself, but try as he might, the Decepticon kept a vicelike grip on his mind.</p><p>
  <em>You will not stop me, weakling Autobot!</em>
</p><p>Raf was shouting something, running at him, but Megatron flung him aside like a scraplet. Bee could only watch in despair as Megatron raised the Dark Energon and plunged it deep into his waiting frame’s spark.</p><p>Megatron returned to his own body in an instant, giving Bee a terrific jolt. He shook his head as he regained control of all his systems, faintly aware of Ratchet pulling the cortical patch off him. The first thing he fixed his optics on was Megatron rising off the medical platform in all his terrible might, and he had never felt more like a failure.</p><p>“Decepticons!” Megatron bellowed, relishing the feel being in his frame once more, “your rightful lord and master has returned!”</p><p>Bee flinched back as the Decepticon leader fixed him with a baleful glare, fear of his vengeance flooding his spark as flashes of Tyger Pax crowded to the forefront of his mind. He was surprised when Megatron turned, walking away.</p><p>“Finish these pests!” Megatron ordered the Vehicons that had just arrived. “I have my own extermination to perform.”</p><p>Ratchet snatched up Raf and ran, and Bee swift to follow, wanting nothing more than to put distance between himself and the one who had plagued his mind.</p><p>“We’ll open a Groundbridge to Optimus’ coordinates!” Ratchet yelled over the sound of blaster fire. “We don’t want to have the coordinates to the base in the Nemesis’ database!”</p><p>Bee buzzed his agreement, eager to return to the safety of Optimus’ presence.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus watched in confusion as Starscream, who had been streaking towards him, was knocked from his course by a too-familiar aircraft. He levered himself up off the ground, watching as Megatron dragged Starscream away. He was utterly baffled by the warlord’s sudden return to life, but judging by Starscream’s distant howls, he would not be clashing with Megatron until a later time.</p><p>As Arcee and Bulkhead came up beside him, he raised a servo to his comm. “Ratchet, we need a bridge.”</p><p>“You are not the only ones.”</p><p>Optimus turned, baffled again as Ratchet, Bee, and Raf approached them. He was most surprised to see Bee out of stasis, and he fervently hoped he was unharmed.</p><p>“Bee,” he said, approaching the scout, “are you alright?”</p><p><em>“I’m okay,”</em> Bee replied, though his countenance looked weary.</p><p>Optimus reached out, sensing the youngling’s spark. Its beat was strong as it should be, if a little erratic, and the strange discordance that had plagued it before was gone.</p><p><em>“It’s…a long story,”</em> Bee said, taking notice of the expression on his face.</p><p>The Prime nodded, resigning himself to the fact that he would receive an explanation later. His youngling was safe with him, and that was all he needed for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it home after calling Agent Fowler and having him summon them a Groundbridge back to base. While they waited in the arctic, Optimus received the story of what exactly had transpired with Bee mainly through Ratchet, with the occasional interjection from Raf. Though he did not show it, he was horrified to learn that Megatron had dwelt within his youngling’s mind and he had not realized it. Now he recognized the discordance he felt within Bee’s spark as Megatron’s presence, but he felt foolish for not seeing it before.</p><p>He kept a close optic on Bee as they waited for the Groundbridge. The scout was quiet unless addressed, his gaze far away, and Optimus knew why. He wanted nothing more than to hold Bee close and reassure him, but he restrained himself. The children did not know of Tyger Pax yet, and when such things were revealed was by Bee’s determination.</p><p>At last, they made it home, and the first thing Ratchet did was preform a full scan of all of Bee’s systems, and thankfully, the results were clear. Afterwards, Bulkhead offered to take Raf home, Arcee went on patrol, and Ratchet left to tend to his own wounds, leaving the Prime and scout alone.</p><p>When Raf left, Bee finally let his brave face drop away. He slumped, giving into the weariness that he had been fighting. He had never felt so fatigued before, and it seemed to encompass his body and mind, even to his very spark.</p><p>A servo touched his helm, and another encircled his shoulders, pressing him unto the unshakeable frame of Optimus Prime. Bee exhaled deeply, reaching up to return the embrace.</p><p>“Bee.” Optimus’ voice rumbled through his frame. “You must tell me everything that transpired between you and Megatron.”</p><p>Bee wanted to protest; he was exhausted and wanted to recharge for three days, but the look of sheer concern Optimus was giving him made him give in. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly disengaged from Optimus’ embrace and sat down on the medical berth. Haltingly, he began the story, starting from the time he was hooked up to the psychic patch on Nemesis.</p><p>Several things were fuzzy, covered by a haze of terror in his memories, but Bee did his best to describe everything that had taken place inside his mind. For the most part, he kept his optics on his servos as he tried to remember everything. The one time he looked up, he nearly choked over his words at what he saw. Optimus’ gaze was distant, fixed on nothing, and the look on his face was one of pure wrath. Though Bee knew his anger was not directed towards him, the sight was frightening nonetheless and he quickly looked away as he continued detailing Megatron’s exploits.</p><p>Finally, he finished, feeling all the more drained from having to recount everything. He didn’t realize he was trembling until a steadying servo rested upon his arm, stilling him. When he looked up at Optimus, all he saw was gentleness, rage set aside for the moment.</p><p>“Your bravery continues to be second to none,” Optimus said after a moment, his voice soft.</p><p><em>“But I couldn’t stop him,”</em> Bee replied quietly. <em>“If I wasn’t so afraid, maybe I could’ve kept Megatron from getting his body back…”</em></p><p>“As long as his mind functioned, he would have found a way to return to life,” Optimus reassured him. “You are not at fault.”</p><p><em>“I get so scared when I see him.” </em>Bee clenched his servos. <em>“I wish I didn’t.”</em></p><p>“He is as much a sickness to you as the Cybonic plague was to me,” Optimus said. “You cannot help what he has done to you, but I can help draw you closer to being healed.”</p><p>
  <em>“How?”</em>
</p><p>Optimus face hardened a little. “Clearly he does not fear retribution for his actions towards you, and I would seek to change that.”</p><p>Bee shivered and did not question it. Being on the receiving end of Optimus’ wrath was not a position he envied. <em>“It felt like Tyger Pax all over again. I feel…I feel…”</em> He reached up, digits hovering over his spark chamber. <em>“…tainted.”</em></p><p>Optimus reached out, pressing his digits to Bee’s spark chamber and judging the thrum therein. “What I felt in your spark was Megatron’s presence. I wish I had realized it sooner, then maybe all of this would have been avoided. In any case, your spark is clear now. He is gone.”</p><p>Bee nodded, though he still felt ill at ease after all he had been through.</p><p>“I am sorry this came upon you,” Optimus murmured, moving his servo to Bee’s shoulder. “To think you have suffered this on my account.”</p><p><em>“I don’t care. I would do it again</em>,” Bee replied without hesitation. <em>“I would still go into Megatron’s head to cure you even if I had known.”</em></p><p>Optimus smiled a smile he had only for Bee, one full of utter adoration. “I am grateful for your determination, little spark. You may think your fear of Megatron holds you back, but it does not, not truly. You remain the bravest of us in spite of it all and because of it.”</p><p>Bee’s spark rose within him at the encouragement, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. The feeling of violation started to fade the longer he remained with Optimus, banishing the oppressive feelings that had lingered within him.</p><p>“One day you will not have to fear him anymore, and I will seek to make that a reality sooner rather than later. Until then, do not think less of yourself for what he has brought upon you. It is his fault, not yours.”</p><p><em>“Thank you,”</em> Bee murmured. Now that all the apprehension and worry had subsided, every bit of his body felt exhausted, from the tips of his doorwings down to his pedes.</p><p>“You need rest,” Optimus said, noticing the droop in the scout’s frame.</p><p>Bee readily nodded his agreement, giving Optimus a questioning look. <em>“Can I…?”</em></p><p>He did not need to finish for Optimus to answer. “Of course, little spark.”</p><p>They went to rest together, everything at peace for the first time in a few days. Bee curled up at Optimus’ side and fell into a deep recharge almost instantly, the fear and loneliness of Megatron’s possession seeming like a distant nightmare.</p><p>Optimus did not recharge right away. After he was certain Bee was deeply in recharge, he rose quietly, returning to the main room of the Autobot base. He went to the console and opened a one-way communication channel to no one in particular, knowing it would find its intended target sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron turned as he felt the familiar presence looming behind him, facing the dark sheet of Soundwave’s visor. “What is it?”</p><p>An audio graph appeared on the visor, and with it there came a voice, unmistakable though modulated by Soundwave’s playback: <em>“Megatron, listen well. I know you have returned from whatever stasis you have been in, and I now know how you have accomplished it. I care not that you have returned, only that you have threatened one of my own. I know you see Bumblebee’s fear of you as an advantage, but I will warn you this once: if you raise a servo against him again, I will come for you.”</em></p><p>Optimus’ tone brooked no argument as the recording shut off. Megatron was only mildly surprised by the steel edge in the Prime’s voice, now knowing the depth of the bond between him and the scout, but hearing the anger made his spark prickle.</p><p>“My destiny is to kill Optimus, not the scout,” he growled, turning away from Soundwave. “All Autobots will die, whether they be scout or Prime, but I will not concern myself with that half-functioning youngling.”</p><p> </p><p>Optimus returned to his quarters, where Bee still slept, unaware that he had left. He did not know if Megatron would listen to his threat, but he had done the honorable thing to warn him. If Megatron acted regardless, the consequences were on his head.</p><p>As he returned to his place by Bee’s side, he looked down at the scout’s face, lax in recharge. To him, Megatron was a plague, one he had contracted heavily in trying to heal him. The thought made him shake his head; Bee’s loyalty and love was astounding, which increased his own love for the scout all the more.</p><p>“One day, I will heal you as you healed me,” Optimus murmured to his youngling. “Upon my spark, you will be free.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview for the next story: end of season 1 and end of season 2 (in this house we do not acknowledge the end of Predacons Rising).<br/>Make of that what you will :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>